Times of Awakening
by Skylanthus
Summary: Chpt. 2 is finally up!! Ayeka makes her thoughts known, while Ryoko and Washu finally have the talk they deserve
1. In which the Characters are introduced t...

Dreams of a Goddess

**Dreams of a Goddess**

By: Little Ryoko

Chapter I

Ryoko sighed and rolled her neck, letting the cramps leave with pops of air. She craned her arms over her head and arched like the cat she had designed after, she dropped them again and looked around bored. She was resting on a cliff-top about half-mile from the Maskai shrine, surrounded by the trees and a small, gently flowing river. Her amber eyes took all of this in and she let a small grin pass on her lips. Lady Funaho and Lady Miskia had returned to visit their childern and Ryoko had offered to dissapper for the week since she wasn't highly regarded by either of them. Oh well, she thought, at least I'll get some training done. She then stood and jumped off the site and once again peered aroud her. But where to sleep, that is the question. She mused. The cave was always an option but she really didn't feel up to a trip down memory lane. She puased for a moment, frowned and then split into two beings. "We'll take turns keeping watch." She told her double, who nodded.

"I'm getting first." Ryoko laughed and flew up to a tree branch and settled into for her watch.

Sasami hummed absently as she stirred the soup. Her Mother and Aunt Funaho had stopped by and were now staying with them for a while. She smiled, now there was someone to help with cooking and one to keep order around. Everyone had seemed more relaxed and even Washu- who rarely came out of her lab- was out and being socialble. And Mihioshi hadn't gotten into any accidents today. She sighed and petted Ryo-Ohki. "This would be great if everyone was here." Tsunamai silently agreed.

Washu smiled politly as Lady Miskia finished up another story about 'Little Ayeka'. She mentally sighed and wished for the solitude of her lab, where equations kept her company. She shot a glance over to Ayeka and shook her head. Since Ryoko had left that morning Ayeka had been acting a bit out of character. Washu summed it up to Ryoko's absensce, but something tugged at the back of her mind. She sighed again and wondered where the absent Oni was.

Ryoko twitched her tail and sent another small energy blast up into space. "Okay...you've had your beauty sleep. Get up." She muttered as she floated down to lightly kick her double. Her target, however, meerly yawned and rolled over, turning her back on Ryoko. "I know you can hear me." Ryoko folded her arms. "Come on. Don't make me hurt you."

Her double finally opened one eye and looked at her. "Oh...fine." She got up and dusted herself off, glaring at Ryoko who was now smiling smugly. "But don't put all your hopes on me. I'm still tired." She grumbled and flew up to the spot Ryoko had been moments before. A small glittering light in the sky caught her attention and she cocked her head, trying to think if she'd seen that before.She pouted when nothing came up and closed her eyes. I told her not to rely on me. She rationalized as she fell asleep for the second time that night.

Sunlight and birds drew Ryoko away from the dream world and she yawned loudly as she awoke. Blinking, she peered up into the tree and shook her head in amusement. "I should of known." She chuckled to herself and formed a small energy ball and let it loose. Her double yelped and fell off her branch. "Good Morning."

Her double's answer was a snarl and she disappeared and formed back into Ryoko. Ryoko sighed and sat up. What to eat...? Her stomach growled, agreeing with her. She couldn't go to the house, so that option was out, 'Aw, damn'. Sighingly she opened up a link to Washu. _Hey Washu..._

_....oh, hello Ryoko, you want something? Came the sleepy reply of the mad genuis._

Ryoko paused, she hadn't been expecting a response. _Um...Sasami didn't tell me how I was supposed to get food._

Washu's soft laughter floated through her mind. _Come by the lab later when you're hungry, Little Ryoko. Ryoko tensed at that but shrugged, it was too early to be bickering with Washu. Silently she closed the link and teleported to the tree.She settled back down and yanwed again. 'Oh well, a small nap can't hurt, besides, she said later.'_

"Ryoko? Ryoko! Geez where is that Baka?" Ryoko cracked open one eye to see Washu standing beneath the tree with the sun well high in the sky. She rolled her eyes and threw a small blast down by Washu's feet. "Gah!"

"There you are, Sasami was getting worried." Washu exclaimed as she spotted the lounging Oni. She moved to show Ryoko the pinic basket she was carrying and set it on the ground. Curious, Ryoko craned her neck further to watch Washu. 

Humming to herself she set up two plates and looked up expectantly at Ryoko. 'Well?' her eyes read. Ryoko blew out a breath and hopped down. She took the sandwich Washu offered and bit into it. "So, how's the reunion going?"

Washu looked at her and swallowed. "Not bad."

"They're not letting you in the lab are they?" Ryoko chuckled as she bit into it again. Sheingored the glare Washu gave her. Around a mouthful of food she continued. "How's Tenchi holding up? Is Ayeka-"

"Ayeka is behaving quite well under the circumstanes," Washu grinned. "Although, she's seemed to take after you in some areas."

"WHAT?!" Ryoko shouted.

Washu waved a hand in the air. "Relax. She's keeping her promise." She finished off the sandwich and grabbed another. "Mm, I must thank Sasami for these." Ryoko agreed. "Anyways...how are you doing?"

Ryoko sipped some Saki and shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Sleep well?"

Ryoko smiled into her cup. "Remind me never to let myself stand guard for me."

Washu chuckled and patted Ryoko's calf. Ryoko glanced up to smile at the woman in front of her and stopped when she realized what was happening. Silence fell over the two and Washu coughed to break it. She reached for the cakes and tossed one to Ryoko. They finished the meal without talking and afterwards Washu tossed the trash into subspace.

She stood to leave and reached the edge of the clearing when Ryoko spoke again. "Washu, um, I know that they'll keep you out of the lab once you get back and I, uh, know that you, uh, hate that, um, so..."

Ryoko trailed off, reaching behind to rub her neck. Washu just smiled and moved to sit underneath a large oak. She summoned her holocomputer and begun typing away; stopping only to hand some books to Ryoko. "Sasami said you haven't read these yet."

Ryoko smiled gratefully at her mother and sat close to Washu. She couldn't see the smile that had formed on Washu's face and the small tear in her eye.

"Ms. Washu!" Sasami heard her sister, Ayeka, call out. "Oh, where is that woman?"

She popped out of the kitchen behind Ayeka. "She went to give Ryoko some food." Ryo-Ohki meowed in agreement. Ayeka sighed and looked out the window.

"Mother wants to meet with her later." She peered back at Sasami. "Do you know where-"

"The clearing near the river by Ryoko's cave.She's giving Ryoko her lunch." Ayeka nodded her thanks and headed out. Sasami frowned and turned back to her cooking. "I hope I didn't do something wrong."

Ayeka muttered to herself as she walked towards the clearing Sasami mentioned. "If she just went to give Ryoko her lunch then why?..." her mind processed several reasons and her eyes went wide. "Did that demon-woman..." she broke into a run. "Ms. Washu!!"

Washu frowned at hearing her name and looked up from the screen to see Ayeka burst into the clearing with her guardians behind her. "Ms. Washu are you alright?"

She willed away her computer and nodded. "It's Little Washu and yes, Lady Ayeka, I'm fine." leaning back she watched Ayeka look about the clearing. "Is there something you need?"

"Where's Ryoko?"

Smiling gently, Washu pointed to her left. There laid the Oni, absorbed in her book. Ayeka looked back at Washu. She met Ayekas gaze and then turned to look at Ryoko. Ayeka coughed and moved closer. "Mother wanted to see you about something-"

"Tell Lady Miskai I'm working on it."

Ayeka nodded and again glanced at Ryoko. Washu caught this and smirked. "Is there something you find interesting about my daughter, Lady Ayeka?" At Ayeka's blush and stammered response, she grinned. "There's still some sandwich's left." and with a spreading of her fingers her computer came back and she dipped her head back to the screen.

Ayeka sighed and flopped her arms. She paused for a moment and sat down near the two. She grabbed one of the few sandwichs left. Half-way finished, she became curious about what was keeping Ryoko from being her snide, rude, self. "What are you reading Ryoko?" The demonness replied by turning the page. Ayeka huffed and asked again, more forcibly; again Ryoko ingored her.

"Oh, really!" Washu hid her smile and nugded Ryoko with a foot. The Oni blinked, looked at her and then Ayeka, then back to her.

"What?"

Washu gave Ayeka a smug nod and returned to her work, half tuned onto the two young girls. Ayeka sighed. "What were you reading?"

Ryoko glanced at her page, marked it, and handed it to Ayeka, who watched this in semi-shocked. "'Watchers'?" she handed back to her.

"Uh-huh, it's really good." Ryoko commented, already getting back into it.

"I can tell," Ayeka muttered under her breath. She looked over to see Washu similarily absorbed in whatever work she was doing. She suddenly stood and brushed off her kimodio. "Well, for whichever ones' of you are listening, Mother and Lady Funaho are leaving in about a week." She shook her head and left.

"Thank you for the info, Ayeka," Washu's voice carried after her.

Washu watched the princess leave with amusement and laughed to herself. "What's so funny?" said Ryoko, flipping another page. 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

They stayed like that, Washu typing away and Ryoko reading untill Sasami came up to get Washu. Washu had glanced to Ryoko who was handing the books back to Sasami. "Tell Washu to pick these up when she comes up again." She inwardly smiled at that and and picked up the pinic basket. As Sasami went on ahead she paused and turned to face Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" she looked at the genius. "Tomorrow, if there's any energy blast coming near my feet...you're foraging for the week." She left with Ryoko's laughter.

"Master, signals of the Ship Ruykai are in an Alliance galaxy not far from here." the computer sounded. The person it was addressing let an evil smile form and black eyes flashed with unknown emotions. It held up a hand and stared at the elongated fingers while it pondered the message. Finally, after a long pause it spoke.

"How long will it take?" It's voice was a growl and it looked into the screen.

"One week, Sire, one week." 

"Reunions are such bliss, aren't they Tsunamai?"

Washu's thoughts kept going back to Ryoko during Dinner and she had lost track of whatever the two Empresses were chatting about. She frowned at her plate, feeling bad for leaving Ryoko out, but it was what the family had agreed. 'I'm sorry, my dear'

When she finished, she excused herself and walked over to a window and summoned a cushion. She sat down on it, placed her head in a hand and sighed loud enough for only Tenchi to hear. He paused in his chewing to look where the sound was coming from. He stood and came up behind her. "Little Washu?"

She jumped a bit and smiled wryly. "Ohayo Tenchi."she said absently. He shook his head with a grin.

"Go on. I'll excuse you for the night." He said. She glanced up at him in confusion but he was already moving away. "Maybe you two will finially reconclie." 'I hope' He shooed her out the door with a laugh and returned to the table.

As Washu neared the clearing, sounds of a battle started. She gasped and hurried in to see Two Ryoko's going at it. She sighed and leaned back agaisnt a tree, arms folded aross her chest and simply watched the fight in front of her.

"Ha! You'll never touch me--oww!! No fair!!" Ryoko yelled as "Double" singed her dress with her sword-tip. "That was a cheap shot!!" Double shrugged and dogded the blasts. Ryoko growled and dissappeared to form behind Double and smack her head.

"Ouch!!" She reached back only to grab thin air and gasped as she ducked to avoid another blast. "You're relying on the blasts too much Ryoko." She shouted as she stood and looked for her opponet. Her eyes widened and she too vanished before Ryoko's sword could slice through her.

"Thanks for the tip--ahh!"Ryoko ended up pinned and threw up her hands. "Alright, alright, you won." Doulbe let her up and they formed into one as Ryoko sensed a presense nearby. 

"She is right, you know," came the nasal voice from the shadows. "You do rely on your blasts too much ,and you also have this tendency to curl your left wrist before forming your sword." Washu commented as she stepped out into the open. "Hello again, Ryoko."

Ryoko sighed and wiped her forehead. "Washu? Why aren't you home?"

Washu gave her a look. "And hear "Little Ayeka" stories again? I think not." She lifted her head and closed her eyes as the wind blew past her. "Really Ryoko, you know me better." She bowed her head and looked at her child."But do you know me well enough to fight me? Now that's a question." She mused as she formed her own energy sword-green-. 

Ryoko grinned and crouched. "That it is, Washu." and sprang.

It took twenty minuted for Ryoko to finially knock Washu down and by that time she was panting from the effort. She groaned and held out a hand to the genuis and helped her up. "And...when" she said through her breathing, "Did you....learn..how to fight?" 

Washu brushed off some dirt and massaged her hand from it's cramping. "I've always known Ryoko."

"Then why the hell don't you come to the battles more often?!" Washu grinned.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Ryoko growled in annoyance and looked at her. "Don't give me that."

"Well, no matter what, you're still not as good as me."

Washu chuckled and willed away her sword. "Funny you should assume that," Ryoko cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Washu inwarldy smiled and continued. "For **I taught you how to use a sword."**

Ryoko's jaw dropped. "Noooo...!!" It took all of Washu's will to refrain from laughing. 

"Yes, Ryoko." she paused. "I believe you were about two when Kagato had asked me to train you....I showed you everything I knew." she smiled at the memory. "You were an exceptional learner, my Ryoko, great in anything you had put your mind on." she sighed and crossed her arms about herself. Geez, how can you stand this?"

"The cold?" Ryoko shrugged, her breath now seeable. "You know what, it was never this bad. You must be affecting it."

Washu shot her a glare. "Ha ha. Can't you be nice once?"

Ryoko opened her mouth to make a comment but Washu's hand clamped it back shut. "Shh, what's that?" she turned to where Washu was pointing.

A bright light filled up half the moon and was slowly growing larger. Ryoko blinked and averted her gaze; it was getting too bright.

"I don't know Washu...should we tell the others?" Ryoko replied, all signs of bitterness gone. Washu bit her lip and slowly shook her head. "Then...what do we do?"

"Wait, my Little Ryoko...we wait."

**********

A/N Well, this is my second fic...I hope everyone enjoys it and please review!! 0_o It really helps me learn to write better.

**********


	2. In which the first few moves are made

Times of Awakening  
  
Chapter II:  
  
Ryoko frowned at Washu's comment and levataied up to hover above the genius's head. Her golden eyes were darkened with worry and confusion and her mind was scattered over many ideas and thoughts. As she allowed her mind to drift away, she turned her gaze skyward, past the unknown light to Mars, its red glow drawing her attention. She reached one hand up and streched it as if to take the planet from the universe and hold it in her palm.  
  
Washu, seeing this from the corner of her eye, turned her attention to the floating oni. With Ryoko fully absorbed in her own thoughts, it opened up an chance for her to study Ryoko. She smiled as she noticed once again the similarites between her daughter and herself. The eyes, which had feline characteristics; hers emerald green and Ryokos, golden amber. Her study shifted to Ryokos hair. Like Washu's it flowed in a style of spikes down to her mid-back.  
  
Ryoko, feeling someone watching her, turned her face slightly to have her eyes lock with Washu's. Again, the feeling that had held them at lunch came again and this time Ryoko felt what it was: A feeling of a bond was streched between the two of them and it was now growing stronger as the pair spent more time together. She blinked and settled back down onto the ground, her feet making a soft landing.  
  
Washu still stared at her and then broke the connection when the light made a sudden flare and then went out causing both females to address the situation again.  
  
"Hey Washu? Now whadda we do?" Ryoko's voice shattered the uneasy tension that sprung up after the light had faded.  
  
This time Washu also frowned and turned to go back to the house. "Let's go Little Ryoko." Ryoko nodded to Washu's back and walked with her back to the house.  
  
"So, Ayeka, when are you deceideing to return home with your mommy?" questioned Lady Misaki as she set down her tea.  
  
Ayeka set hers down also and sighed heavily. "Mother...I want to stay here."  
  
"Oh? Why?" Miskai cocked her head to one side and Funhao sent a knowing glance towards the direction of Tenchi.  
  
"It's because..." Ayeka paused and hung her head. Tenchi, now curious, tuned back to what the girls were saying and quietly listened. "Father wants me to marry soon, right?" Lady Miskai nodded, unsure of where her eldest was going with this thread of conversation. "Well I want to marry for love and I believe I found someone to fill the place where Yosho's void was." Ayeka slightly angled her face to place it in Tenchi's eyeline.  
  
Tenchi gulped and nervously awaited her next words. Ayeka took in a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Mother, Lady Funaho, I want to break the tratditional custom of engagement." Miskai's eyes brimmed with tears and she let out a large smile. Funaho on the other hand was waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak.  
  
Ayeka took in another breath and stood, crossing over to Tenchi. She came to stop in front of him and knelt down onto her knees; holding a beautiful irisecent purple flower in her right hand. Sasami's eyes grew wide and she gasped.  
  
"Ayeka!" she said in awe.  
  
Ayeka bowed her head for a moment and then looked straight into Tenchis eyes. "Tenchi...I have known you for two years and in that time I have grown to love you." she bit her lip before continuing. Tenchi was now red. "Will you grant me this wish and honor of having you, my Great-Nephew, as my husband and future Emperor of Jurai?" she ended it hopefully and continued to stare at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi looked around the room at the others who were in there and examine their faces: Lady Funaho wore a mask of calmness, Lady Miskai had the same look Ayeka wore, Sasami was gazing dreamyliy at the flower Ayeka held, Mishosi was just beginning to cry and Yosho just nodded his head. ~It's now or never~ He thought, gingerly taking the flower from her grasp. "I--I accept Lady Ayeka."  
  
"Accept what, Tenchi?" Tenchi's eyes snapped to Ryoko and he inhaled sharply.  
  
Ryoko was puzzled at everyones simulatiously gasps of shock as soon as her question had been heard. She was curious and sent a curious glance to everyone in the room; all of them averted their own gazes...except for Ayeka, her gaze was of joy and victory. ~What did she win?~ Ryoko wondered untill her gaze intercepted Tenchis and she saw the flower he cluchted. Everything fell into place. ~No...~ she stumbled and didn't feel Washu catch her arm.  
  
"Ten...chi?" she whispered sadly, praying she was, for once, mistaken. But his avoidance of her prodding stare made her heart break. Another look towards Ayeka confirmed it and she silently teleported away. Washu looked sadly at the place where her hand hung in mid-air after Ryoko's arm had gone before glancing up to the rest.  
  
Ayeka's grin hadn't changed and Washu scowled at that. Mishoshi looked at her. "Hey Washu? When will we tell Ryoko the good news?" Washu groaned and face-faulted.  
  
Tenchi was staring at the ground when Washu's feet appeared in his eyesight. He raised his head and looked at her.  
  
Washu reached out and patted Tenchi on the shoulder. "Congraulations Lord Tenchi," she turned to face Ayeka, "Lady Ayeka." she bowed repectivly to each of them before walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Lady Washu." Funaho touched her arm, making her pause in her step. She met the womans gaze. "Will she be all right? Ryoko, I mean."  
  
Washu sent a look back towards Tenchi and Ayeka and then back to her. "I...don't know Lady Funaho." She gently removed her hand and stepped away up the stairs. As she got closer to the window where there was access to the roof, she saw a hunched over figure and knew that she had found her daughter. Shaking her head, she opened the window and eased out onto the roof.  
  
"Go away Washu." came the muffled voice from Ryoko. Washu tsked and went to sit a few feet away. She sat and then laid back, folding her arms behind her head.  
  
"Amazing." she murmered softly.  
  
Ryoko pulled her head up and half-glared at her mothers profile. ~It's hard to glare when your worlds gone~ she mused to herself. "What's amazing Washu? And didn't I tell you to go away?"  
  
Washu shrugged off the last part. "The universe, my Little Ryoko." She pointed a hand to the dusty cloud of stars which singified the rest of the milky way. "How it's never-ending and we're just specks in the spiral of life." she ended and rested her arm.  
  
"Point?"  
  
Washu turned her head sideways and viewed Ryoko. "My 'point', Little Ryoko, is that the world didn't end." she sat up and totaly faced her.  
  
Ryoko shook her head in reply. "You mean, your world didn't end Washu."  
  
Washu nodded her head in agreement. "True, my world didn't end...and I hope she doesn't for a very long time." Ryoko sighed and lowered her head back onto her arms. Washu also sighed and then scooted closer, about a foot away now. She again leaned back and then looked back up at the stars.  
  
"Look, there's Orion." she said, pointing towards the starry hunter. "He boasted he could kill any animal that ever graced Earth, so the Gods sent a giant scorpion after him." She tsked. "As all good storys go in the Greacian myths, Orion was killed and rewarded a place in the sky; so was Scorpio and the two chase eachother to this day."  
  
"Where's Scorpio?" asked Ryoko, her head semi resting on her arms. Washu smiled to herself.  
  
"You won't see him until the summer." Washu looked around again and pointed out another one. "There's Gemini." she remarked. Ryoko searched where Washu's finger hovered at but couldn't find the contellation.  
  
"Where, Washu?" she asked.  
  
"Come over here." Ryoko moved closer and again looked to where Washu was pointing. She saw the two stars close together and then the line of stars down one of the sides.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked, pointing. Washu looked and nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Twins. Castor and Pollux, they loved eachother so much during life that when Pollux went to the Underworld Castor begged Zeus, King of the Gods, to allow him to die also."  
  
"Underworld?"  
  
"In Greacian times, it was where the dead went." Washu explained.  
  
Ryoko shifted to face the diminuative scienctist. "How come you know so much about the Earthan Sky?" Washu shrugged.  
  
"While I wait for my experiments to finish, I'd catch up on ancient myths and legends of Eartharn history." she scanned the sky for others she knew.  
  
"Why didn't you just come out?"  
  
Washu lowered her head and fixed Ryoko with a stare. "Because some people never wanted to be near me." she whispered, getting up she walked back to the window.  
  
"That's not fair Washu." Ryoko's soft reply rang in her ears. "I was raised by a killer who told me my own mother had killed herself when she first saw me." Ryoko shuddered and wrapped her arms around her knees. "He said that he was the only one who would take me in." She bit her lip and shook her head to get rid of visions.  
  
Washu didn't leave, but didn't turn around. Ryoko pressed on. This was something that been eating her. "Every time I killed, Kagato would say my mother was that much more disgusted at me." She laughed bitterly. "You take a young child and drill it into her mind that her mother never loved her, her mother was repulsed by her and all she was worth was to be a killing slave." Ryoko then hesatatied and rested her head sideways, facing Washu. "Then, after the child was released from a prision where she was called a demon, and have a girl, younger than the first ,come up and declare herself her mother." Ryoko returned back to the sky. "What would your reaction be?"  
  
Washu cringed and fell to her knees. Ryoko caught this and floated to hover near her. She placed one hand on the genius's shoulder and smiled sadly. "Thanks, Washu."  
  
"For what?" Washu asked her daughter.  
  
Ryoko knelt and gave her a hug. "For being here." Washu trembled and then lachted back on to Ryoko and held her tightly. Ryoko smiled into her shoulder and, after a while, pulled away and walked past into the house. Washu stayed there, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
A ship hovered around the fringes of the astmosphere and it's white exterior glintened off the sun every so often. "Sir, no signs of trouble." The computer was addressing the chief of the Jurian fleet at the moment. The Commander sighed in relief and waved the computer away.  
  
"Good...then Tnsuami is safe for another day."  
  
Another ship, near the moon, waited in silence as the transmission was broadcasted. The feral grin formed over fangs and the growl sounded off once more. "It's night you should be afraid of Captain." 


End file.
